


Hello

by CassieWritesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blue Eyes, Destiel - Freeform, Human Castiel, M/M, Mystery, POV First Person, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieWritesDestiel/pseuds/CassieWritesDestiel
Summary: This is the story about how Dean first met Castiel, met him again and saved his life.





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> This differs from what I usually write, I guess I was just trying out something new

****Hello. My name is Dean Winchester.

I’m going to tell you a story. The story of the angel I saved.

It all began on a sunny afternoon. It was the first day with nice weather since weeks, so everyone was going out and enjoyed the warmth of the sun. Everyone was happy. That’s when I first saw him. His blue eyes were radiating around as if he’d expect an attack at any moment. His face didn’t show a smile. His beige trenchcoat was worn-out and dirty at the edges. Nobody seemed to notice him though. He just disappeared in the crowd. In the crowd of happy, cheering people he didn’t seem to fit in with his sad expression. “Has he lost someone?” I wondered. My eyes followed him as he made his way through the park, and past the bench I was sitting on. Being the curious guy I am, I stood up and followed him.

He wandered off through the whole city, and I followed him. Now and then he looked back over his shoulder just to increase his pace afterwards. He surely has some kind of paranoia. I had to be careful that he didn’t notice me following him. I was no stalker, just curious and… bored.

A few streets later, he turned around a corner and vanished. I looked around in the darkened alley but he was nowhere. Suddenly, a hand was above my mouth. I began to struggle as a person started to pull me back and then pressed me against a wall. It was him.

“Why are you following me?” he growled. “You’re not one of them so I’d let you but…” I stared at him with big eyes. But? His unbelievable blue eyes darted around, searching for the right words. And probably also looking for any signs of ‘them’. Who were they? “Listen. I’m not good company. The people that follow me want to see me dead. If you’re getting too close to me, or if it’s just that they think you’re close to me, you’ll become an aim, too. I don’t want that to happen. I don’t know you, but if anything happens to you, it’s my fault. Stay away from me!”

With that, he let me free and disappeared into one of the houses. I stood there, frozen, staring at the place he just stood a moment ago. Slowly, I began to move my legs and walked away, like instructed.

Weeks after I still was thinking about him. I know, I probably should forget him, and I really tried my hardest to do this. But it seems like his image is marked into my eyes and brain. I can’t forget him. I’ll probably never see him again but I won’t forget him.

That’s what I thought at this time. Before I saw him again. Before I saved his life.

When I saw him again, it was almost supernatural how my eyes found their way towards him. If he was just a normal person, I would’ve drawn him as much attention as to the other people in the tube. But he wasn’t. We just got off the train, apparently we had to go out at the same station, as suddenly a gun went off closely to us. More gun shots followed. The man with the trench coat immediately searched for a safe place to hide. The shooting came closer and closer. People were screaming and running around. Although it was all very distracting, I noticed how one of the gunmen aimed his weapon at the mysterious man.

Without a second thought, I jumped forward right on top of the man, shielding his body with mine. The gunman let the bullet fly. It hit me. The pain almost let me black out. My vision blurred. The man with the trench coat laid underneath me. His expression showed apology and guilt. “Hey” I reached my hand out to stroke a tear off his cheek. He smiled, sad. “I’m sorry” he whispered. Behind us, the police had caught the shooters. The doctors were on their way but it was too late. “Don’t be” I said.

He shook his head. “I told you. If you get close to me, and something happens to you, it’s my fault” “I don’t care, blue eyes” he blinked several times. “My name is Castiel” I smiled. “The name of an angel. Fits to you” “I’m no angel” “You’re my angel. Last thing that I’ll see. Hello. My name is Dean Winchester”

His vision blacked out and he took a last shaky breath. Then his body became heavier as the last bits of life left it. Castiel stared at him. His green eyes were still open and staring back at him. What did he last say?

_Hello. My name is Dean Winchester._

_And I’m saying goodbye._

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell, the POV change to 3rd person was because Dean died. I couldn't keep up his POV when he's dead, and changing to Cas's POV didn't feel right and would've been even more confusing because I don't really like POV change announcers as they disturb a story's flow in my opinion.


End file.
